solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Gwyneviere Rhoswen
Overview A Dame of Novania, deadly duelist, pyromancer, paladin, and enemy of werewolves and all things she considers twisted and wrong in the world. Gwyneviere ferch Ceridwen aep Rhoswen (this translating roughly to 'daughter of Ceridwen' in her Southern Deurlen dialect), or known simply as "Gwyn", has remained a headstrong and determined warrior of Novania for some time. She left to join The Holy Templar of Alenthyl and after a year and a half of training with them has returned to Novania as a paladin and a delegate of the order. Appearance Gwyn measures in at an above-average height of 6'1", thanks to her Deurlen ancestry. Her arms, torso, and legs bear the fitness and toning of a well-trained combatant. Her face and body are covered in smooth, alabaster-colored skin. She has sharp features: a pointed noise, angular cheekbones, and a well-defined jawline. Her eyes are a dark emerald green. Her hair is her most exceedingly unusual trait and is an ashen white color, a result of her mother's nature and meddling with the Looking Glass Realm. If one managed to get close enough to catch a hint of her scent, they would smell traces of rose and ash. Background Born in the small and now-ruined Southern Deurlen fishing village of Whetford-upon-Riverside, Gwyn was a child seemingly conceived by her biological mother and father for purposes far more grave than family and parenthood. From birth, she had oddly stark white hair because of the witches' blood that flowed within her mothers' and now her veins. Not long after she turned five, Gwyn was brought upon a ship and taken to a southern isle separated from the Deurlyth mainland. An isolated landmass with rocky shores and a thick wood, a place where Southern Deurlen culture had lived on and found haven within crumbling castles and mossy walls. Her newfound home became the aged keep of Caer Rhoswen, a once-mighty bastion of the militant faithful of Southern Deurlyth. It would be there that she spent the entirety of her childhood and adolescence, her days consumed by her father Coren's training and evenings taken by her mother Ceridwen's education. Training with Coren was a rigorous and difficult process. Plenty of blood, sweat, and tears were shed in Gwyn's thirteen years under his tutelage. Among the many things she learned, the most significant was swordplay. The dance of blades was her first true love, and every lesson left her yearning for the next. By the time she was sixteen, she had become a force to be reckoned with: angering her while she had a sword in her hands was a surefire way to end up sprawling in the dirt. Combined with her quickfooted-ness and natural speed, the young Gwyneviere was honed by her father into a dangerous duelist. It would be at the age of thirteen that her mother Ceridwen took her on a long hike to the top of a nearby mountain and revealed to Gwyn that she was born with the Wellspring- the Gift, as it is commonly called- and that she would teach the girl how to use it. From then on, her spiritual and other studies in the evenings were replaced by lessons in pyromancy: how to bend the fire gifted to her by the Divines and shape it to her will. Unfortunately, Gwyn's quick temper and tendency to slip into a furious stupor was a rather poor match with fire magic and at times it seemed like the fire itself had a control over her, instead of the opposite. She inflicted more than one burn onto her aggravating cousin Bedwyr and it was not unheard of for the girl to accidentally incinerate things in her clutch when she became angry. Life changed for her when she was introduced to her new sparring partner Cedric when she was thirteen. He was a local trapper's son who was orphaned by a werewolf attack, and so Gwyn's father Coren took him into Caer Rhoswen and under his own tutelage as well. The boy was bigger and burlier than she, and their sparring always ended with Gwyn face-down in the dirt. She bested him on her 437th try, she counted. From then on their training grew into a mutual respect for one another, and eventually their relationship blossomed into something more intimate. Yet despite all their affection for one another, Gwyn could not bring herself to fully pursue him- To this day she still remains unconscious of the real reasons for her hesitations. When they were both seventeen Cedric was wounded upon a new moon by a werewolf that Coren and his students had been tracking for some time. The boy had been bitten severely and was brought home where he remained bedridden for three days as the curse consumed him, until young Gwyneviere incinerated him alive in a fit of rage and anguish, horribly burning herself in the process and earning her trademark scars that she kept for years upon end. It wasn't long after this that she left home rather abruptly, beginning the next chapter of her life. While the intermittent period of her life remains mostly a mystery and even a blur to herself, it was made up mostly of traveling about Aevonhold and firedancing, keeping her horrific disfigurement obscured by a mask when she performed. She would eventually return home to Deurlyth and find it incredibly changed, the mainland dominated by the Kingdom of Novania under Relmus Sarethi's rule. She found quick friends with Shazia, Sheina, and Junayd Lin, all denizens of a local bar, and gained a bit of attention for her gift with cinders when she performed along with the former woman. Eventually she came into accompaniment with one Lord Argus Royce who took her into the Blue Orchid for her lengthy knowledge about werewolves, fae, and all things similarly queer, and her uncanny ability with a sword. The hotheaded and violent paladin became a mentor to her and she only felt encouraged to let her own tendencies surface. At the Northern Campaign, after a vocal dispute with Cassius Capewell, Gwyn was left to guard the camp and developed a severe animosity for the Capewell family, especially after her previous engagements with Ian Capewell. Not long after the Campaign ended, Gwyn disappeared from Deurlyth, returning a few years later and beginning her career as a member of the Blackguard under Siegfried Vangrave. It would be at the Battle of Mountmend that she held the line against the innumerable waves of soot-black Wither and was knighted by Alwin Sarethi for her prowess and adamance in the battle. Eventually, after a trip to Alenthyl went sour, she departed the company of her Novanian comrades and stayed behind, beginning her journey into the Light's Faith and the Order of the Holy Templar. Within two years she ascended to the rank of Knight-Paladin and returned home, the violent wolf-hunter now wielding the radiant power of the Light. Gwyn gained the Order's permission to establish a new branch of the Templar in Deurlyth just shortly before General Bohemond's Coup and Roughian's Rebellion took hold of the country, and she played a pivotal role in orchestrating the Templar's aide in the battle that eventually left the would-be Wolf King dead and his reign shattered. During this period of time, with the help of Pyrnix Mieli and a strange Fae flower, her scars were healed and she was left appearing like her former self once more. Most recently, Gwyn hunted down and executed the Peratecan werewolf that had been terrorizing the Novanian countryside. Relationships Family * Ceridwen - Mother (Unknown) * Coren - Father (Deceased) * Ceriwyn - Aunt (Deceased) * Seisyll - Uncle (Unaware) * Morgan (Vacant, needs a player (;;; ) - Sister * Bedwyr - Cousin * Gawain - Cousin People Gwyn Loves * Galya People Gwyn Likes * Altani Sarnai * Dakaria Onuson * Faris al-Rashid * Rylon Challinder * Tel'Grov * Trisha Impiraco * Celestia Vincent * Alwin Sarethi * Khatun * Ennis the Menace People Gwyn Doesn't Hate * Ayman Hakim * Leslie Mornings * Percy * Kris Riverek People Gwyn Hates * werewolves * idiots * Ozan and Nekhii (all of the above) * Tarkin'Var * Emilie Sarethi * Serana * Vella'Myr * Jared * basically everyone else unless she says so Personality Headstrong, confident and possessing of a violent temper and near-sociopathic tendencies, Gwyn is not only quick with a sword but also quick with her decisions. She is never afraid to speak her mind. In fact, she could easily be described as lacking a filter on her thoughts- Vulgarities, social faux pas, scathingly venomous remarks, and even embarrassingly blatant sexual comments can spew out of her mouth at a moment's notice and without a second thought. Despite her habit of being loudmouthed, blunt, and violent, the insanely few to make it upon Gwyn's good side get to know a sisterly and even at times vulnerable aspect to her personality, though experiencing this is a rarity that virtually none are so privileged to have seen. Other fire paladin sun dark souls meme witcher girl YEAH Random facts: * fuck this woman * looks like olivia wilde but stupid witcher hair * if she genuinely laughs it's a really awkward high pitched giggle don't you dare try to make her laugh Category:Characters